Storage space in a fishing boat is sparse and when repairs are necessary, quick access to the tools is essential. In the past, tools have been stored in various locales in the boat. This entailed use of valuable space, and sometimes it becomes difficult to locate the tools. Storage bags can be easily soaked by salt or fresh water, which deteriorates the tools and renders them useless.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,706 illustrates a wrench storage arrangement within a router-housing mechanism. The top of the router housing is constructed to form apertures conforming to the shape of the wrench handle. A pair of beams forming longitudinal ribs that lie perpendicular to the apertures are molded into the top of the housing. Notches are provided on both side surfaces of the wrench handle. The wrench handle is secured in the router housing by extending the wrench handle through one of the apertures. The handle extends into the cavity and downwardly deflects the flexible beams. The wrench handle continues to extend out of the other aperture. The notches then align with the ribs and engage the wrench in a detent manner so that the wrench is releasably retained in a stored position within the housing. Although the apertures in this invention are designed to fit the shape of the wrench handle, interaction of the wrench handle, ribs, notches, and both apertures is required to secure the tool in the router housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,481 provides a pocket on a outboard motor tote for tools. However, this tote with the tool pocket is removed when the motor is in operation. The tool storage on this invention entails a limited-space pocket that is covered only by a flap and secured by a mechanical fastener. Space is limited and access is difficult because the tote must be stored while the boat is in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,243 is a netted framed mechanism that is suspended from the stern of the boat while the fisherman repairs the motor. The function of this invention is to prevent loss of tools, not to store tools on a permanent basis.
The present invention provides a space-saving housing arrangement in the decket for a prop wrench, prop pins, and spare prop nut. The fisherman can easily make a repair using these spares without having to come to shore. The decket is part of a deck-mounted structure that is used in positioning a trolling motor unit on a boat deck prior to stowing and during use. This is advantageous to the fisherman because access to the tool is easy and the fisherman always knows where the tools are. The storage arrangement does not interfere with the mechanical function of the housing. The prop pins are isolated from the weather inside the prop wrench. The prop nut is similarly isolated by the prop wrench.